


like bad glue (on a 'get well' card)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt drabbles with pairings i ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	like bad glue (on a 'get well' card)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do more otp prompt drabbles, plain and simple.   
> I originally had ten pairings I was going to write for once again, but I got so tired that I barely finished the last fic. I might write up the pairings I missed and add them later on. Hope you enjoy.

**_Melody_ **

Sometimes, when Frank would accidentally come into the room and Gerard would be on the piano, his breath would be taken away from him. 

Gerard may have seemed more forceful with some things like he was, but you sit him down at a piano and he may as well look like he’d never killed a fly in his life. It charmed as well as mystified Frank. 

The way his slender, pale fingers would push against the ivory keys to allow the melody to reach Frank’s ears. Every note that Gerard played was magic, and Frank wanted as much of that magic as he possibly could.

When Frank would happen upon Gerard playing the piano, he’d sit down next to him, listening contently as he made the melody appear from the air around them. 

 

**_Tonight_**

Patrick takes a deep breath, realizing that tonight is the first time he’s playing a show _without_ Pete and the other guys on the stage with him. The first time since he was still a teenager.

Then he remembers that tonight, _Gerard_ will be out there in the crowd, with all of those crazy kids who knew him for what he was and not for who he was now. But Gerard will know, he will appreciate.

If it wasn’t for Gerard being there for him, _tonight_ wouldn’t be happening. 

[txt from: _Gee_ ]

_good luck out there, stump_

_-gw_

Patrick releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and makes his way to the stage.

 

**_Next Homecoming_**

“You should be the one being the school’s homecoming queen, Lunchbox.” Pete snorts as some typical popular girl is once again chosen as the school’s Homecoming Queen.

Patrick’s not entirely sure why he thought it would be a good idea to bring Pete out to the football game, because he knew Pete had been complaining to the ends of the earth about him not even being considered for Homecoming Court. Pete had been told many times that Patrick was a boy and couldn’t technically be on Homecoming Court unless one of the girls asked for him to join them. 

It hadn’t deterred Pete though, especially not when he had decided to leave right after the crowning, taking Patrick along with him.

Patrick stayed silent on the ride home, still confused with Pete’s actions as he drove them.

He didn’t know that even though he’d been crowned Homecoming Queen among his friends later on that night by surprise, he would be Homecoming Queen of the school next year.

“There’s always next homecoming, Patrick.” Pete had muttered as they had turned down Patrick’s street, implanting the seed in his own mind.

_Patrick Stump, Homecoming Queen._

**_Monster_**

Pete didn’t need to be told that he was a _monster_. It was practically engrained into his mind, it was common knowledge to anyone who knew him.

Yet, Joe still stayed with him.

“This isn’t some fucked up version of Beauty and The Beast, Joe. Why do you stay with a monster like me?” Pete had asked one night, studying Joe from across his basement sofa to gauge his response.

“Cause I’m not Beauty, and you’re not a monster, either.” Joe says, slumping further into the sofa, munching on a bag of chips. “Besides, Beast was a mean fucker and took forever to realize Belle was the one he needed to begin with. You at least know that I’m not going anywhere, and you’ve embraced it. I won’t be leaving you just because of some shit your teachers called you in sixth grade.”

Pete just stares at Joe for a moment after that, cautiously slipping closer to him until he feels Joe’s arm _wrap around his shoulder._

That’s when he realizes that maybe he’s not the monster he thought he was. 

 

**_We Might As Well Be Strangers_**

Josh’s life consisted of taking orders at Starbucks for six hours a day, attempting to fend off girls who had ‘secret orders’ they found online and cutesy names on their plastic cups.

It was a pretty mundane job if he was completely honest. He almost considered quitting until the day he came in and he saw the guy sitting in the corner, surrounded by people as he played the ukulele. 

The ukulele guy was pretty adorable in Josh’s mind, with his odd expressions, fluffy hair, and _amazing_ voice. 

He eventually learned that the ukulele guy’s name was Tyler. Tyler also led a pretty boring life when he wasn’t playing in Starbucks, working from home doing reviews for B-movies.

Josh took that information to heart along with his own observations over time (like that Tyler probably wanted a dog due to the way he flipped out over the French Bulldog his boss came in with one afternoon), and it stayed as quiet watching until one day.

Tyler had come in and started playing the ukulele per usual, with his normal crowd of young adults around him. About midway through his song, he looked up as if surprised in Josh’s direction, and that was when Josh realized that he had been drumming on various items around the counter to what Tyler was singing.

“Can you keep making that beat…Josh?” Tyler says, peering from across the small coffee place at Josh’s handwritten nametag.

“Uhm! Uh, sure!” Josh replies, clearly startled that Tyler would ever acknowledge him directly.

He knew that Tyler wouldn’t be a complete stranger to him after this.

 

**_Rainbow_**

“Pete, I made you a little something something.” Brendon singsongs one evening, making his way across the living room with something behind his back.

Pete was sitting on the sofa, surfing Twitter on his phone nonchalantly as he watched Brendon approach from the corner of his eye. “Really now? And it’s not another Jack-n-the-box with Silly String?”

“That was actually pretty hysterical! But, that’s not it! Close your eyes for like, five seconds.”

Pete sighs as he squeezes his eyes shut, silently praying to himself that his boyfriend isn’t pranking him again. He barely feels whatever Brendon’s made go on top of his head, but he does feel when Brendon kisses him on the cheek.

“You can look now, Pete.” Brendon says happily, right as Pete opens his eyes anyways. 

Pete couldn’t understand what Brendon had made at first, considering it was on top of his head, and he couldn’t just make his eyes stretch to see. He used his phone to go to his camera, breaking out in a wide grin the moment he sees what’s on his head.

It’s a construction paper rainbow crown, which Pete can tell Brendon’s spent a substantial amount of time on as he sees the glitter added to the color stripes as well as the unicorn stickers on the part around his head.

“Holy shit, Brendon. This is really awesome. Can I post a picture of it to Twitter?” Pete says, looking up at Brendon as he asks the question.

“Sure. Let me take one first, though.” Brendon hums, sliding into Pete’s lap.

Whipping his phone out, he goes in to kiss Pete on the cheek again, the camera making a sound as it takes the picture. Then it does it again. “Had to get one for the guys.”

Pete laughs loudly, then kissing Brendon on the lips warmly as he takes his own pictures.

Later on, Pete posts the picture of himself kissing Brendon in the crown with the caption: _@brendonurie bdon gone n done it again #actualkindergartener_

**Author's Note:**

> send bandom requests on my writing tumblr: parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


End file.
